Unlovable?
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Bella and her twin move to Forks to live with there dad, but what happened in there past that makes them so... unconnected to populations discluding themselves and there mother... What secrets do there past hold. The Cullen Vampires want to know. Rated T.
1. Prolouge

**Unlovable?**

**--**

**Why even try to be it...**

**When you know your not...**

**When your are already,**

**completley and totally...**

**Unlovable**

**--**

**Prolouge**

**-**

"Bells… I don't want to leave mom." I heard my twin sister Jenna whisper. The booming voices of those worried and excited echoed around the airport, and her soft and whispery voice was so low I could hardly hear her at all. I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Be strong, Jen, it will all be alright… This will make mom happy." I reassured her as well as me myself. I glanced at her and saw a tears welling up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them, before mom, who was just ahead of us, wouldn't see. Mom was already weary that she wouldn't see us for months, if she saw us look too sad; she would immediately take us back home and suffer because she couldn't be with Phil.

Mom stopped and turned to us. I noticed that we had reached our destination, the plane, and with a glance Jenna and I shared wordless words. Good luck, we wished each other, and holding hands, and then whispering to our mother, we headed into the plane.

"Bells, Jen, how have you two been doing?" Charlie asked as we got out of the yellow cab at Forks entrance. We were quite grateful that mom had insisted on sending our stuff with a moving van, it would be difficult to carry all this way.

"Only Bells can call me Jen. It's Jenna to you, Charlie." Jen corrected, turning her back to Charlie.

"And only Jen can call me Bells, It's Bella to you. And maybe you could have known how we have been if you had actually bothered to talk to us at some point in our lives other than now, and before we were two!" I snapped, turning away from Charlie, too. I knew it wasn't Charlie's fault that we didn't want to talk to him, but in a way, it was. After all… who would ever want to see him again when he never even came to his own mother's funeral… or his siblings that were in her stomach at the time of her death.

"Get in the car, please." He begged in a quite voice, and I glanced at him, he was crying. What a wimp, I thought; slamming open the door of the car and slamming it back shut after Jen had crawled over me to her seat. I didn't pay attention to Charlie as he got in, and instead decided to stare at my window. Once I looked at Jenna, and saw she was doing the same. Our eyes met and we looked away. The ride proceeded in a deafening silence. Silence… peace.

--

"You girls' room is in the basement, all your stuff is down there, too. I had the movers put it there… I didn't bother looking through anything, so… its still in the boxes and all. You brought a lot." Charlie said in a single breath, as he unlocked the house door.

"What about our old bedroom?" Jen asked. I felt her gaze on me. I turned and she looked rather annoyed, rolling her eyes at Charlie. I cracked a small smile.

"I remodeled it into a room where I keep three of those deep freezers. I hope you like fish… they all are full of 'em." He said, rather proudly. As soon as he finally wiggled the key out from the hole, we both shot into the house, and headed down the stairs toward the basement.

"I had you girls a bathroom built into the basement… It cost a lot to do!" Charlie hollered after us. I ignored him, and it seemed Jen did, too.

Our new room was an average basement, but luckily a pretty big one. Actually, it was huge; the size of four master bedrooms at least. The walls and floor were bare and cement, in one of the corners were all of our things. We silently walked towards the bathroom door and peered into it.

The bathroom had a puke green and orange tile arrangement, and everything else was in those two colors. We both looked at each other to see the others nose scrunched.

"Lucky we save up from babysitting since we were nine; we have a million dollars to totally redo the room." Jen said, smiling at me, a small, sad smile. I suddenly felt guilty; I had pushed her into this boring trip, I had given her the choice of with me or without me. And she had, as expected, chose with and with me to this… hell whole.

"Jen… tomorrow will be great, I promise. I said, climbing onto the only thing that was actually in place; out king sized mattress in the center of the room. It was without a sheet, but I didn't care… I was dead sleepy from the day's journey.

"I hope," She said, crawling in beside me. We both fell into a deep slumber, hoping tomorrow would come and go quickly. So much for hopes, though.

--

**How was it? My first fic with Bella having a twin. And there is a reason they are harsh... that you will find out soon enough. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Unlovable?**

**--**

**Why even try to be it...**

**When you know your not...**

**When your are already,**

**completley and totally...**

**Unlovable**

**--**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe he thought we would actually ride that ugly old monster to school! This is much better." Jen said, rubbing her palm over the seat of her sparkling black Harley Davidson. I nodded in agreement, as I climbed pulled on my leather gloves and sat down on my blood red Harley Davidson. She smiled, also pulling her gloves on and climbing on her bike.

"So, what do you think he'll do when he finds out we are riding the Flame Twins?" I asked, reffering to our bikes, named the Flame Twins because it was just better then the Black and Red Crew that Jen had thought of naming the bikes. Lucky my naming sence is decent.

"He'd flip out." She said, smirking at me. Our bad mood from yesturday had evaporated, and we were, once again, the trouble twins. As in the most sarcastic, satistic, brillant, evil, blood loving twins in history!

"Let's go!" We said in unision, and then we sped out of the driveway, down rodes, past minature buildings that only ant could live in, and onto, finally, the school grounds. I could feel all eyes on us as I parked the bike beside Jenna's both of us fitting into one spot beside a silver Volvo, the second best ride here. Mine and Jenna's bikes are both considered the first, because of course, we are the most amazing people that are drop dead gorgeous with awesome rides!

Oh... I haven't even tolod you about how beautiful we are! Well... we both have very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Our faces are heart-shaped— wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, high cheekbones, and then a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Our lips are totally filled out and smooth-- not in the least chapped. Our eyebrows are darker than our hair and more straight than they are arched. We are petite-- four foot elven, skinny with some muscle, and under-weight for our age at 97 pounds. But we do have a full figure.  
We are currently even wearing the same outfit, on behalf of our lovley twiness. We have a pair of tightish jeans on and matching black t-shirts with skulls all over it. We're also wearing a over-jacket with a skull in the corner, and a pair of black flats. The only way you can even tell us apart is our hair-- mine has blood red(my bike's color) streaks in it, and Jen's has green streaks. We are so twinny!

Okay- back to school now. I saw people loading out of the Volvo as we got off the bikes, and removes our gloves. We wore identical smirks as they came towards us, probably to give us the best ride title. It _was _rightfully our title, duh!

"Nice ride." We turned to see a really big, muscular dude that looked like he could tear us in half staring at the bike's, a glimmer in his eyes. Behind him everyone but a blonde girl was looking at are bike's in approval. We still wore the smirks as we put one arm around the other's neck.

"Yep," I began-

"They _are,_" Continued Jen-

"The"

"Best"

"Rides Ever!" We said in unision, turning to put our gloves where two unused helments were being held.

"Why do the helments look so new, never used them?" The guy who had spoken first asked, peering at the identical black helments with flames on it, "_Blood_" Was printed on them is Blood red letters on the black part where the fire could just barley reach.

"Of course," I said, rolling my eyes.

"If you"

"Think we would"

"Even _think of"_

"Wearing helments, your dumb" We finished, smiling and closing the helment and glove compartment. Everyone, except the blonde again, who was messing with a mirror, smirked at this comment.

"And why, do they say _Blood _on them?" He asked.

"Because blood is bloody awesome, duh!" I shrieked- what kind of idiot didn't know that. They stayed silent.

"So, just came to admire our ride, or did you come to try to steal the keys and take them for a spin?" Jen accused. She nodded at me. "I bet that's what they're here for, Jingle Bella." I glared, she knew I hated that nickname.

"Yea, I'm sure that's exactly it, Jennarella." I said, smirking as her smirk turned into a skowl. Everyone seemed to be watching the scene and intrest. Especially the ones from the silver Volvo.

"So, your names are Jingle Bella and Jennarealla, huh?" One of the guys asked. This one had blonde, straight hair and a slightly strained but amused expression on his face.

"No. And if you ever call us that again, you just may wake up with a black grizzly bear in your bed one day,"

"And don't forget the-"

"Yea, the huge-"

"And I mean huge"

"Pile of"

At this point we looked at each other in horror.

"Math books!" We shreiked. Everyone, discluding the blonde who was now tapping her foot, started laughing rather musical laughs.

"What?!" I shrieked in defense.

"The horror of math books... fine, if that doesn't scare you then-" She glanced at me and I shook my head.

"No, you couldn't mean the-"

"Yes! The Algrebra and Genomatry books!" Jen shrieked in horror. My mouth dropped and I fell to my knees.

"The horror!" I gasped, as an extra effect. They started laughing again. Everyone was definatley staring intently at us now. Man, just cause your jelous cause your not this hot, doesn't mean you stare at our beatimus faces and try to steal the beautifulness away! Man! And people called _me _wierd.

I slowly took off my jacket, knowing it wasn't that cold, and placed it over my motercycle. Suddenly they all bursted out laughing again.

"What's -laugh- that tat-laugh- tattoo?" The only girl who was paying attention asked, looking at my arm. I looked down and then remembered that I had put one of those temparary tattoo's on my arm. This one was out of my vampire collection- the largest of my collections.

"What? All it says is -Vampire, bite me. Then I can kick your ass with super powers.-" I said. They all laughed again. What was so funny. I rolled my eyes, and glanced at Jen's watch.

"Jenna Sadist Swan! Why didn't you tell me that it was time to get schedules!?" I demmanded, hitting her in the back of her head. She glared at me.

"Sorry, Miss Bella Sadist Swan! But now I have a headache and I can't get it out unless you let me pick the bathroom colors." She exclaimed. I arched my eyebrow at her.

"What did you want?" We both asked each other at the same time.

"Black and Red with skulls, duh!" We answered are own question, and nodded are heads, beofore walking towards the office. It was really hard to find, especially since the big sign 'office' was to big to read. (sarcasm)

So, we walked toward the office, leaving everyone staring after us, both of us, at one point, tripping over thin air. Yep... this school may not be _that _bad. And how wrong we were!

**-- **

**How is it? Review or die. Mwhahahaha. Actually, review or you get no giant cookie! **


End file.
